


九月是石榴宝石的季节

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi





	九月是石榴宝石的季节

母亲曾经说过：“九月是石榴宝石的季节。”  
她站在河岸边，望向河水流去的方向，这样说道。那时正是秋季，九月，九月的某一天。  
我一直不明白她这话是什么意思。首先，句子有问题，月份不是季节。其次，我不知道石榴宝石指什么。石榴石我知道，但母亲说的是石榴宝石，不是石榴石。我不清楚石榴宝石是对石榴石的另一种称呼，还是指石榴变成的宝石，或者某种形似石榴的宝石。  
母亲的房子在距离沼泽不远的杂木林中，她过世之后，我独自住着。此处只有一条小路通达，少有人经过，再往北更是人迹罕至。只有些王子、骑士、年轻法师或铁匠会来，把母亲的房子当作最后一间驿站，购买食物、用品，住上一宿休息，之后前往北方常年笼罩迷雾的沼泽和积雪的高山，挑战恶龙、怪兽、巨人，或血液又酸又绿的女巫。  
“你听说过山里的恶龙吗？”“见过北方的怪兽吧？”“巨人的洞穴是不是在那个方向？”“我去杀沼泽女巫，走这条路正确吗？”他们问。  
我按照母亲的方式回答：“您看到了，只有一条路。”  
多数勇士一去无返，少数回来的也半疯半傻，只有一位年轻骑士保持了健全的心智。返回途中他仍在我家借宿，喂马时一边照料马匹一边轻声唱歌。我对他心怀敬意。

母亲离世后的第一个九月，有王子来访。她在院门口下了马，牵着缰绳，向我打招呼。  
没错，她。是王子也是女人，一个女王子。我放下劈柴的斧头，站直身子，望向她，犹如望向一面镜子。  
“请问，再往北就是沼泽吧？”她问。  
我点点头。早秋的空气中有烟和霜的气味。  
“附近有条河，是吗？”  
是的，有河。我抬起胳膊，指向河的位置。  
“谢谢。”王子嗅了嗅空气，“我闻到烟味。”  
“大概是巨人夏末的夜间集会。篝火熄灭，烟味从山上飘过来。”  
“能飘这么远？”  
“能。”  
“这里可以住宿吗？”她换了话题，“能否允许我在你家住一夜？”  
“得付钱。”我说。  
她摸出一颗深红的珠子交给我。  
我把珠子托在手心里，分辨不出是什么材质。“这个不行。要银币，或者金币。”我告诉她。  
她把银币递过来。  
我收下银币装进口袋，把深红的珠子还给王子。  
她摇头。“你留着。它是给你的。”  
我带她去专门为王子、骑士、铁匠及其他准备的空马厩，安顿下她的马，然后让她进屋。早秋已经有了凉意，在外面杂木林的落叶上过夜显然是太冷了。

过一段时间会更冷。  
到十一月结束的时候，我和母亲会裹上由熊、狐狸、野兔等各色兽类毛皮拼接缝制的大衣，穿过沼泽到达北方的山脉，进入一路下行、深深钻进大山底部的洞穴，直至尽头。我们在山的根里睡下，睡过缺少日光的酷寒冬季，来年春天苏醒。  
睡着时，我们仍然听到山在积雪下挪动的声音，听到岩石挤压时的絮语。它们都是黑色的，与黑色的睡眠和黑色的冬天一样是黑色的。但我们不做梦。  
在冬天，我们只睡，不做梦。  
在夏天，我们做梦，但不睡觉。那时候夜晚被地平线下些微的光勾兑，无法黑透，灰蒙蒙的，林中半明不暗。我们睁着眼睛，汲水、缝补、做饭、发呆、散步、交谈，梦发散出去，在我们周围铺展开来，它们穿过窗口、渗过墙壁，在林间游动、翻转，蹭过细枝和树叶，扩散到更远的沼泽，和雾气纠缠在一起蒸腾上升。每一个夏天我们都睁着眼，做梦、看梦。白天也能看到，虽然日光里梦会变得透明，但在树林枝叶投下的阴影和间隙落下的光柱间，还是能看到它们闪动。  
也许因为做了太多的梦，母亲在七月离世。她在清晨走到河边，变成灰白的雾气，同她的梦一起扩散开来，与晨雾、林中雾、沼泽的雾，及世上所有的雾气混合在一起。七月是死亡的季节。  
外祖母也是在河边离世的，她变成了一块巨石。它和她一样遍体褶皱和裂隙。我不敢仔细去看。因为母亲说，外祖母身上交织的皱纹和伤口构成一座迷宫，如果不小心，就会迷失其中，找不到出口。她说，某个夏至集市上的占卜者拉着外祖母的手，观察她手心里的纹路，想读出其中的预言，结果进了迷宫，被外祖母永远困在里面。  
我想知道，外祖母变成巨石后，占卜者是否还在她的迷宫里。应该还在。等我更老一些，更成熟一些，我会去看看。

等汤煮好，我叫王子来吃晚饭。  
“还有晚饭？”  
“是的。”  
“算在住宿费里？”  
“是的。”  
她在桌边坐下。短发，穿男式上衣、皮裤和皮靴。看起来和其他男性没太大差别，但第一眼看到时，我就知道她是她。  
她搅着汤，用勺子捞沉在碗底的料，舀出一块肉来。“这是什么肉？”她问。  
“兔子。”我回答。

母亲教会我如何捉野兔。  
她是从她的母亲、我的外祖母手里学来的，方法非常简单：把野兔召唤来。  
她在刺李灌丛边蹲下，不成调子地低声吟唱，声音在野草尖上卷曲成为环状，野兔就从草叶间探出耳朵和口鼻。伸手捉时它不但不会逃跑、反抗，甚至不会惊恐。  
母亲用相似的方法抓鱼。她用食指轻点河面，用中指、无名指和小指搅动河水，鱼就被召唤，游过来。我在她身边，把手伸进河水里，抓住鱼的身体。鱼抓起来光滑、冰凉、紧实，像块木板或刮了皮的萝卜，毫无挣扎。  
我对鱼没有同情，它们是冷的，黏湿、滑溜，什么都不会从鱼眼里流露出来。它们把秘密关在肚子里。野兔就不同了，野兔柔软、温暖，被召唤来时眼中充满信任。  
小的时候，我觉得这样对野兔很不公平，也不厚道。  
“不该这样。”我对母亲说，“它是听你召唤来的。你却杀了它，吃了它！”  
“那你晚饭就别吃肉了。”母亲说。当时她正给倒吊的死兔子剥皮。看着毛皮在她手下顺畅地与肉体分离，比召唤动物更近似于魔法。这只兔子的毛皮会变成我冬天的新手套。  
“它信任你！”  
“我们都会因相信而死。”母亲继续剥兔子皮，“男人、女人、兔子和熊。相信大海的，出海时溺死；相信靠土地获得食物的，难免遇到饥荒饿死；相信大地、建起房屋的，大地翻身时就被自己的家压死。”  
世界突然变得危机重重，为了保住性命，我似乎不该相信任何东西，比如：地面。“但是，我们有房子。”  
“是的。我们可能因房子倒塌被砸死，因房子失火被烧死。”  
“但是，如果没有房子，我们住在哪儿？”  
“所以要有房子。”  
“你说不应该相信任何东西。”  
“我没有说不应该相信。我说，我们因相信而死。”她说，“你所相信的终究会背叛你、辜负你，可你不得不信，就像野兔。”  
“我相信你。你会像杀兔子一样杀掉我吗？”  
“别傻了。”母亲说，“你是我的孩子，我当然不会杀你。”  
“你说背叛……”  
“我当然会背叛和辜负你。我死的时候，你就知道了。”  
不捉野兔的时候，母亲把萝卜和甜菜放在刺李边，召唤野兔来吃。看着它们吃完离开。我不知道此举该算是温柔还是狡诈。  
现在，我用同样的方法捉野兔。时不时在刺李旁边放下萝卜和甜菜。

“你听说过沼泽女巫获取孩子的传说吗？”王子问。她用勺子按顺时针方向搅动碗里剩下的汤。  
我摇头。没有听说过。  
“国王和王后跟女巫达成一项协议。也许因为女巫曾经帮忙把稻草纺成金线，也许因为女巫威胁带走全国的孩子，也许因为女巫承诺杀死他们的敌人，也许因为其他的什么。无论如何，国王和王后与女巫订立契约。‘你们的要求会得到满足，而我……’跟所有童话故事里讲的一样，女巫提出要求，‘我要一个孩子。你们会生一对双胞胎，我要其中一个。’ 后来，国王和王后果然生了一对双胞胎。他们开始考虑，把两个孩子中的哪一个送给女巫？”  
我听着。  
“你猜国王和王后把哪个孩子送给了女巫？”王子问。  
“我不知道。”我当然不知道。  
“为了公平起见，国王和王后决定抛银币决定。如果银币正面朝上，就把放在左手边的孩子送给女巫，如果银币背面朝上，就把放在右手边的孩子送给女巫。”  
“银币哪面朝上？”  
“背面。”她说，“国王和王后抱起右手边的孩子，拿起订立契约时女巫给他们的篮子，来到河边。把孩子放进篮子，把篮子放在水上。篮子是藤条编的，却一点没有进水。篮子也没有顺着水漂向下游，而是缓缓向上游漂去，向河流源头的沼泽漂过去。沼泽女巫就这样得到了孩子。”  
我想象母亲在河边，食指点着水面，中指、无名指和小指搅动河水，低声哼着不成调的摇篮曲，召唤着，等待着。摇篮顺流而上，带着她的孩子来到她身边。  
王子喝掉剩下的汤，把空碗交给我，休息去了。

第二天早晨，王子离开。  
临走的时候，她问：“你想跟我回去吗？”  
“不。”我说。  
她点点头。  
“再见。”我说。  
“再见。”她骑上马，没有向北走进沼泽，而是向南，返回她的王国。那里应该有国王和王后，还会有很多的人、挤在一起的房屋、喧嚣的集市和照耀集市的阳光。  
我站在院门口，看着她沿着小路远去，消失在树木之间，捏着她留下的深红色珠子。  
“九月是石榴宝石的季节。”母亲这样说过。

 

完


End file.
